There's Something I Need To Tell You
by GuEsS
Summary: Ron and Hermione are dating... can't you already tell there's a but in this sentence? Read on!
1. Default Chapter

~There's Something I Need To Tell You~  
  
by GuEsS  
  
  
  
"Harry, what's the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing, Ron."  
  
"You're never this quiet, Harry. Tell me what happened?" Ron forced Harry to look at him and he gazed into Harry's green eyes unfazedly. "What. Happened. Harry?"  
  
Harry swallowed with difficulty before looking back into Ron's eyes. He licked his lips and felt his throat turning dry, as though he had just eaten a mouthful of cotton. Gathering all his courage, and with his heart in his mouth, Harry choked out a sentence.  
  
"Ron, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What about?" Ron asked, cheerfully, oblivious to Harry's darkened, gloomy mood. "I'm all ears."  
  
"It's about... about..." Harry faltered, feeling his heart pounding wildly in his chest. How was he supposed to tell Ron?  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, Harry started to fiddle with his robe - a sign that was never good, in Ron's opinion. Ron patted Harry soothingly on the shoulder, "What's wrong, Harry? You can tell me anything."  
  
"I know," Harry said quickly. "I know. It's just..."  
  
'How am I supposed to tell him that I've fallen in love?'  
  
"I've fallen in love!" Harry blurted out finally, red-faced, while Ron stood there, offering a lop-sided grin to his best friend.  
  
"Oh! WOW! Who's the lucky girl, Potter?" Ron asked, grinning widely. His row of pearly white teeth shone and Harry almost screamed in frustration.  
  
"The... the lucky girl?" Harry managed to squeak.  
  
"Yeah, you know... the girl you're IN LOVE with?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. This was the difficult part. "Ron... I'm sorry... I'm very VERY sorry... The girl... she's... she's Hermione."  
  
"HERMIONE?!" Ron's eyes bulged as his brain digested the information. "HERMIONE GRANGER?! THAT Hermione?!"  
  
Harry gulped at the look of shock and fury on Ron's face. He had never seen his red-haired friend that worked up before. "Um... she's... the only Hermione we know, isn't she?"  
  
Ron's eyes darkened. He narrowed his eyes and his eyebrows met in a tight knit. He stared, no, GLARED, at Harry, "You're lying." he said, through clenched teeth.  
  
Harry shook his head in despair. 'What am I going to do?' He was just about to apologize when the girl in question entered the Gryffindor commonroom. Hermione Granger herself.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called.  
  
Hermione looked up in shock. Her eyes met Harry's as the black-haired boy looked down in shame.  
  
Hermione gasped inaudibly. He had told Ron and now she was going to have to face the consequences.  
  
She wasn't angry... just... scared. She was scared of how Ron would react, if he would hate her... she had tried to resist Harry for such a long time, but the attraction between them had grown too strong for her to push away. It had grown into something more than a crush.  
  
It had grown into true love.  
  
If only she could convince Ron of that.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione whispered as she walked closer to the two boys, sensing the building tension in the air. "Ron, I'm sorry."  
  
At those three simple words, Ron felt his heart shatter. He knew that what Harry said was true - it was so obvious. Even Hermione was radiating with happiness.  
  
But at the moment, Hermione's euphoria was masked by fear. "I never... never meant to hurt you," the petite brunette managed to choke out. "Please, Ron... you MUST believe me."  
  
"Why should I?" Ron glared at Hermione's cowering figure, refusing to forgive her or Harry. They were his best friends and they had done THIS to him.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Ron asked quietly, feeling a tinge of panic rise in his chest. He hoped Hermione hadn't been two-timing him from the start. "Were you with... HIM... while we were dating?"  
  
Ron refused to say Harry's name. Even referring to his former best friend brought a tone of hatred and anger into his voice.  
  
Harry bit his lip and sighed, 'Please... please don't make Ron hate me.' he prayed quietly.  
  
"I didn't cheat on you, Ron," Hermione whispered quietly. "I only... fell in love... with Harry... yesterday."  
  
"YESTERDAY?" Ron yelled. "I took you on a romantic dinner by the lake yesterday! And you fell in LOVE with him THEN?"  
  
"Yes, Ron..." Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper and Ron had to lean forward to hear her. Harry, however, remained motionless and silent.  
  
"I realized it was Harry I wanted to have the romantic dinner with... not you. You're like a brother to me, Ron. This would never have worked out between us anyway. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're SORRY? Oh my god, Hermione! You threw away our relationship and you're acting like it means nothing to you and that's the BEST you can do? Well, I'M sorry, but your apology is NOT going to help!" Ron was shouting now and there were tears augmenting in Hermione's eyes.  
  
Harry looked around and saw Fred and George staring at them, wondering what was going on. Harry sighed, 'If only they knew.'  
  
Hermione squirmed in discomfort. "I love Harry, Ron, I won't deny that. But I never meant to cheat on you and I didn't. My apology and my friendship is all that I can offer you right now."  
  
"Well, maybe that isn't enough!" Ron spat out.  
  
"Our relationship DOES mean something to me, Ron!" Hermione was almost begging now. She wanted so desperately for Ron to understand her intentions - she wasn't out to hurt him, but the feeling between Harry and herself... it was undeniable.  
  
"It means so much to me I can't even begin to explain. But when we kiss... there's something missing. There's desire and want... but something's not there. I've found that something with Harry, Ron... it's love."  
  
"Are you saying I don't love you, Hermione? I've given my all for you. What more do you want? What more COULD you want?"  
  
Harry stepped forward and rested his hand lightly on Hermione's shoulder, reassuring her that he would always be by her side. In one night, she had become the most important thing in his life. (NO, they did not have SEX!)  
  
"Maybe what she wants is love, Ron." Harry said, his tone firm but low. "She knows you're trying, and she's not after material wealth. But maybe she's seen that she'd be happier with someone else."  
  
"Oh yeah, Mr. Angel? I know... she's YOUR girlfriend now, isn't she? Well, don't get all arrogant, Harry. She doesn't know what she's doing. And one day when she wakes up from this madness, she'll see how wrong for her you really are."  
  
"Don't push it, Ron," Harry warned. His tone rose slightly and Hermione patted his back instinctively, trying to calm him.  
  
Ron growled at the gesture and grabbed Hermione's wrist. She cried out in pain when he yanked her towards him till their noses touched. "We're not over yet and you're already all OVER HIM!"  
  
"I'm not!" Hermione gasped. She was thrown backwards by the impact when Ron suddenly released her, his entire being now focused on his furious black- haired rival in front of him.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione called desperately, not wanting them to start a fight. But it was too late.  
  
Ron's nose was bleeding. And by the looks of things, he had decided that Harry was going to pay for it.  
  
Harry could feel fury coursing through his body. HIs very being was tense and he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins.  
  
"Keep away from her," Harry threatened, waving his fist menacingly in Ron's face. He was a scrawny fellow but that wasn't stopping him from beating the crap out of Ron if the red-haired fellow decided to harass Hermione.  
  
Ron smirked, wiping the blood running from his nose with his fist. "Make me," he challenged.  
  
Harry lunged forward with a strangled cry, like a predator pouncing on his prey. Fists flew and legs tangled together, till the two boys were a heap of blood and broken bones.  
  
A crowd had gathered around them, but no one thought to call Professor Dumbledore, simply watched the fight in shock. Hermione knew she had to do something. Fast.  
  
"Please! Please, someone stop them!" Hermione tried despairingly to attract someone's attention, but no one seemed to notice her. They were all transfixed by the sight taking place on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. "HELP! Someone HELP!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore was in the room in an instant (Aww... shucks) and he separated the two disgruntled boys with a flick of his wrist. He stared at them sternly, though not unkindly, his eyes twinkling as if he already knew their problem.  
  
"Harry." Harry stepped forward, blushing furiously. He hadn't meant to hurt Ron, but the instinct came so naturally, so suddenly, that he had had no chance to fight it off.  
  
"Ron." Ron's cheeks were as red as his hair and he looked as embarrassed as Harry felt as he walked toward the Hogwart headmaster.  
  
"In my office, the both of you."  
  
"Come here, both of you, and tell me what you see."  
  
Harry was surprised to find himself in a completely different part of the school - one that he had never been allowed in before. Harry couldn't recognize the room, and by the look on Ron's face, neither could he.  
  
A gasp tore from Harry's throat when he realized what it was exactly that Professor Dumbledore was beckoning them to. "The mirror of Erised!" he whispered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Come Ron, and tell me what you see."  
  
Ron frowned but went forward. He gazed into the mirror and shrugged. "I see what I saw the last time - the medals, head boy, everything I've ever dreamed of.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry took an uncertain step forward. Towards the mirror of Erised.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry breathed as he saw the beautiful girl he had loved silently for so long.  
  
Her chestnut hair sparkled as she smiled at Harry and his heart pounded furiously as he realized his deepest secret had been revealed. Hermione was all Harry dreamed about since Cedric's death. But that was all in the past.  
  
Viktor was past and so was Ron. Hermione had whispered to him the night before, when they sat, hands linked, in a quiet embrace. "You're with me now Harry. And I see my future with you too."  
  
Ron's eyes misted up when he realized the whole purpose of Dumbledore bringing them to see the mirror of Erised. "Harry..."  
  
Harry turned around slowly, almost fearfully. He didn't know what to expect in Ron's eyes, and he certainly didn't expect regret. But that's what he found.  
  
Harry smiled when he saw Ron open his arms. They boys hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry," Ron whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have known."  
  
Harry shook his head, "It's all right," he muttered, gripping Ron a little tighter before releasing him completely. "As long as everything's cleared up now."  
  
Ron nodded, swiping the tears viciously from his eyes. Harry winced when Ron wiped his hand over the bruised eye Harry had unknowingly given him. "It's over now."  
  
Dumbledore stared at the two boys and shook his head, sighing, "A hundred points will be deducted from Gryffindor EACH for fighting in the common room." He held up a bony hand when the boys groaned. "Now go along before I increase the punishment."  
  
At his words, Harry and Ron fled. They were back in their common room in a flash, not knowing how they had returned.  
  
Hermione shrieked thankfully when she saw her friends. She ran into Harry's open arms and kissed him again and again and again, as though she'd never stop.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." Harry whispered as he brought his lips to meet hers in a sweet kiss.  
  
Ron stood at a side, grinning as the Gryffindor common room erupted into cheers.  
  
The end! 


	2. Thank Yous

I had to add this in, because I realized that when authors let you know how much your feedback/reviews are appreciated, it makes the reviewer feel really good about reviewing. Or maybe that's just me. But I remember when I wrote long, what I hoped was useful, comments to the authors, I always wondered if they actually bothered reading what I had taken time to write.  
  
So now I wanna let all y'll who reviewed know that yes, I do read your comments and yes, they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Thanks for reading my story and for spending those precious minutes telling me what you thought of it.  
  
My thanks go out to:  
  
Moo Moo Magoo - Thank you, I considered writing a sequel, but then most of my sequels seem to spoil the story, so I scrapped that idea. Hopefully, I'll be writing more Harry Potter fics now and again. : )  
  
Stoneheart - Wow. Thanks for your comment. It was insightful and very helpful. Now I know how I can improve on future stories. Thank you once again. I've read your fics, and you truly are an impressive writer. : )  
  
Angelic Innocense - Somehow I don't believe you read my story, did you? Idiot. You deserve to be shot. I'm not talking to you anymore.  
  
P.S If you didn't already realize, the last reviewer is my best friend. And, yeah, I don't think she DID read the fic, but oh well. 


End file.
